


Recollections

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Aang Week 2015 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang Week, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Aang reflects on his important friendships from his time before the iceberg.  Chronologically follows "Airbender Retreat."





	

Aang flopped down on the bed, weary in a way he hadn’t been in a while. It wasn’t strictly physical exhaustion, though that was present; he hadn’t slept on the entire rushed trip to Omashu. It wasn’t the mental fatigue of too many meetings where all parties had their own wildly disparate concealed agendas. Bumi had been very old, after all, and had planned out everything. Aang’s role had been simple, and he’d spent most of the ceremony clinging to Katara’s hand.

Gentle fingers on his forehead brought him back to the present moment. With a sigh, he opened his eyes. Katara sat beside him, closely watching his face.

“How are you doing, Sweetie?” She never asked if he was okay when she knew he wasn’t. Her palm flattened against his scalp.

“Tired,” he mumbled.

The smile she gave him was sad. “Yeah.”

He closed his eyes, knowing she understood without further explanation.

Her hand slid down to his cheek. "You’ve lost so much, love.“ Pain leaked into her whispered voice. "Yet you’ve carried on. I never could have done it; you’re so much stronger than me.”

He shook his head slowly, careful not to dislodge her hand. "No,“ he said firmly.

She let out a quiet snort. "If you’d seen me after you died in Ba Sing Se…” her voice faltered. "When we were waiting for you to come out of the coma, you’d know I’m right.“

He opened his eyes, curious. Although he’d heard about that particular time from others, she’d never been around for those discussions. She’d never spoken of it to him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t shared her memories of it with anyone. Though he suspected she’d told Appa, and he’d protected her secrets. She’d turned her head slightly away, and her eyes stared at a fixed point. He reached up to catch the one tear that had escaped her control.

"Remember when General Fong triggered the avatar state?” he asked.

She nodded.

“That’s what happens when I face the possibility that I could lose you.” He caught her eyes with his and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “You took the place of all my people. That’s the only reason I was able to handle it when I saw it for myself. I honestly don’t think I could recover again if I lost you.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised. She slipped off the bed to kneel at his feet. "Let’s get you to bed.“ She loosened his laces.

He reached down to stop her. "Sweetie, you don’t have to…”

She gently batted his hand away. "I want to.“ She tugged off his boots as if it were something she did all the time.

He closed his eyes, conceding to her.

"May I hold you for a while?” she asked, as she rolled down his socks.

“I’d like that,” he admitted. He lay there for a moment, trying to muster the energy to get into bed. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head when he felt Katara’s hands on his belt. "What are you doing?“ Part of him wanted to sit in silence while she did whatever she planned.

"I’m putting my poor exhausted boyfriend to bed,” she insisted.

He snorted, but made no move to stop her. "I think your brother would have something to say about that.“

"No he wouldn’t,” she said simply. "He’s not here, and if he showed up, for some reason, and decided to barge in here, I’d freeze him to the wall.“

It was both so unexpected, yet so very Katara that he let out a bark of laughter. He cooperated with her tugs and nudges until he was out of his formal robes and under the covers. A few minutes later, she joined him, pulling him into her arms. His head rested on her shoulder, his breath warming her neck.

"I know it hurts too much right now,” she whispered as she ran a hand down his back. "But in time your love for Bumi will be reborn, just as your love for Kuzon was reborn in Sokka and Zuko.“

He squeezed her tightly. "When did you get so wise?”

He could feel her smile against his skin. "Eh, the hazards of being in a relationship with the Avatar,“ she said in an offhand way that left him chuckling again. "Rest, love. May your dreams bring you peace and fond memories. I’ll be here if you need me. I’ll always be here.”

* * *

Aang leaped into the air before Appa’s front feet touched down in Omashu. He didn’t even bother with his glider, coaxing the air to cushion his landing instead.

"And where do you think you’re off to?“ Monk Gyatso asked, a smile in his voice that couldn’t be seen under his gray beard and mustache.

"Bumi’s last letter said he had something really important to show me,” Aang said eagerly, looking up at his mentor with wide eyes.

“Are those his words,” Gyatso asked, “or yours, designed to conceal mischief?”

Aang blinked a couple of times. “Conceal mischief? Me?!" He placed one hand on his chest. A complete stranger might have been taken in by the affront on his face. "I’m shocked you’d think such things about me, Monk Gyatso. It’s like you don’t even know me.”

The older airbender didn’t even bother holding back his laughter.

After a moment Aang’s cheerful giggle joined in.

“Have you been practicing that?” Gyatso asked, his shoulders shaking as he tried to get his mirth under control. “It was very good. Unfortunately for you, I am entirely too familiar with your exploits.”

Aang’s grin was like sunshine after a rainstorm. “Monk Pasaang didn’t think I was capable of being serious. I needed to show him he was wrong.”

“So I see,” Gyatso said in agreement. “But you realize being serious and acting serious aren’t the same, don’t you?”

Aang waved a hand to dismiss the idea. “Sure it is. You’ve said it yourself, life is easy, but we make it complicated.”

“I’m not certain that’s what I meant." He squelched his laughter this time, though it amused him to see his charge using critical thinking in support of his argument, without the chance to prepare.

"May I please go? Bumi told me to meet him just outside the palace grounds, and I’d hate to keep him waiting.”

Gyatso nodded, but held up his hand in caution before the youth could run off. “Please remember what those arrows mean, Aang.”

Aang rolled his eyes, having expected the lecture. His tattoos had only just finished healing, and this was his first extended trip around the world with them. "I know, I know. I’m expected to behave in accordance with my status.“

"You’re a man by our standards, young one." He grinned. "Please keep the property damage to a minimum. It would be terribly embarrassing to have to report to the elders that you were arrested at our first stop on this celebratory trip.”

Aang nodded smartly. "Got it.“ He snapped open his glider. "Are we staying at the usual inn or camping?”

“The inn, if there’s room,” Gyatso said. “We have enough business to conduct that it makes sense to stay inside the city walls.”

“I’ll see you for dinner then,” Aang promised before launching into the air. It was a short glide to Omashu’s peak, where the palace looked out over the entire city. He circled lower until he saw his long-time friend leaning against a lion turtle statue near one of the mail chutes, his distinctive upright mop of brown hair visible even from the air. He dropped lightly to the ground next to the older boy. “Bumi!" He held out his arms in greeting.

Bumi stared at him, his expression inscrutable. "Hello. Do I know you?" He straightened up and walked around Aang, looking at him as if he were a curiosity at a traveling fair. Scrutinizing something always made the asymmetry of his eyes more obvious.

"Aww, c'mon Bumi,” Aang said, wheedling, half-wondering if his friend was pulling a trick on him or not. It was hard to tell with Bumi. “It’s only been six months. I don’t look that different.”

“Hmm,” Bumi said, having completed his circuit. “You look familiar. Kind of like this airbending kid I know." Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Bumi continued. "Only he’s just a kid, not some tattooed master.” He waved around his big earthbender hands.

Aang laughed. “It is me, Bumi. I told you I earned my arrows.”

Bumi grinned, showing the gap where he’d knocked out a permanent top tooth. “You said you’d earned them, not that you’d gotten them!”

Aang shrugged. “When I wrote, I didn’t have them. But that was a month ago. A lot can happen in a month.”

“Too true, Aang. Too true." He stepped closer, looking closely at the arrow on his friend’s forehead. "Does it feel different? The skin?”

“It’s a little raised and smoother, but that’ll fade." Aang ran his fingers over the tip. "You can touch it. It doesn’t hurt.”

Bumi reached out and rubbed the top of his bald friend’s head, slowly, carefully. “You’re right. That’s so weird.” He pulled his hand back and grinned. "My turn to show you something.“ He gestured toward the nearby mail chute.

* * *

Aang sprawled on his back watching as Kuzon juggled four flaming orbs, a look of concentration on his face. Evening had fallen, making the show that much more vibrant. The number of fireballs gradually increased to eight, now being tossed twice as high as the nearby house. He was nearing the end of his routine, and Aang lifted himself on one elbow, waiting for his chance.

Kuzon spun around and dropped to one knee, his hands out and palms up. As he shot a blast of fire into the air, Aang pointed one finger to send a subtle tendril of air to join in. The resultant fountain of flame absorbed the fireballs before abruptly vanishing.

Kuzon’s eyes were so wide they practically bulged out of his head, and he fell to his butt in surprise. It took all of Aang’s self-control to not burst out laughing. "Flameo Kuzon! That was awesome.”

“Woah,” the fire nation boy muttered. He shook his head and focused on his friend. “All right. What did you do, mister great airbending master?” he demanded, his fists on his hips.

“Me?" Aang tried his innocent look, the new one he’d found successful on the older monks who’d known him all his life. Well, except Gyatso. He was never fooled, though sometimes he pretended.

Kuzon crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes you." He rolled his eyes. "I know my bending, and that wasn’t me." He pointed at his friend’s chest. "Incidentally, flamin’ job on the lying. You’ve been practicing.”

Aang grinned. Rather than drawing it out, he latched on to the subject that had caught his interest recently. “Since I got my arrows, I’ve been learning some really neat stuff about the other bending arts.”

“Why?" Kuzon moved closer and waited for his friend to sit up before continuing. "Are you planning on learning firebending too?”

Aang snorted. “Do I look like the avatar to you?”

Kuzon shrugged. “The next one’s an airbender, you know. And he’d be about our age.”

“The avatar could as easily be a girl. Besides, I think I’d know if it was me,” Aang said dismissively. “So the monks tell me it’s part of my studies as a nomad. Because we travel all over the world, we need to understand the other nations’ cultures, and that includes bending.”

“Sounds reasonable, but it doesn’t tell me what you just did.”

“Patience, hotman,” Aang said with a grin. “The Fire Nation mainland wasn’t formed in a day.”

“Ha!” Kuzon chortled. “Shows what you know. According to Firelord Sozin it was.”

Aang shook his head and didn’t bother refuting what they both recognized as propaganda. “So for fire to exist you need fuel and air. With bending, you don’t really need the fuel… or maybe your chi is the fuel. I’m a little unclear on that part. But it doesn’t matter. Either way, you still need air." His voice sped up a little. "And that’s where I come in. Airbender." He gestured to himself. "I kind of figured if you made the fire, I could sorta boost it. You know? Use my air to make it bigger.”

“I’ve seen you airbend, Aang,” Kuzon interjected. “We’ve sparred. I’d expect one of your air blasts to put out my fire.”

Aang nodded in agreement. “Too much air, or wind, will do that. The trick is adding the right amount. I’ve been practicing with the bonfire. I wanted to surprise you." He grinned.

The firebender laughed. "You did that, and some.”

Aang casually glanced around, just to be sure neither of their guardians were around. "So what’s this plan you have for tomorrow?“

Kuzon’s smile grew to show his teeth. "You’ve told me all about the otter penguins, hopping llamas, elephant koi, and hog monkeys, but have you ever ridden a dragon?”

* * *

 

He woke disoriented but warm and comfortable. A heart beat softly under his cheek, and gentle fingers ran over the back of his head, following his arrow.

“Shh,” the voice whispered in his ear. A voice that he realized had been speaking for some time. "I’ve got you.“

His eyes fluttered open and he was shocked by the amount of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. To say he’d slept in, was a gross understatement. He pushed himself up just enough to look into Katara’s face, and she loosened her arms without fully letting go.

Her smile was tentative as she reached up to cup his cheek.

"Sweetie?” he asked in confusion. "You’re here? Why are you here?” He looked around the refurbished chamber that used to be bad. The three-bed suite served as their usual quarters when visiting Bumi.

“You said I could hold you,” she said, raising herself just enough to give his nose a peck.

“Uhh…” He remembered that much, and her getting into bed with him. "Yeah, but… you didn’t have to do it all night.“

She beamed at him. "I wanted to.” She gave him a squeeze. “And you seemed so peaceful I couldn’t bear to move you.”

He felt his cheeks heat up. "I slept on you,“ he gestured to their current position. "Like this, all night?”

There was a smugness to that grin.

“Uh… let’s not tell Sokka about this,” he suggested.

“Actually, this has me thinking.” She slid her hands down his spine and back up. "You slept well last night, right?“

He nodded.

"Any nightmares?”

He shook his head, wondering where she was going with this.

“I didn’t think so.” Her eyes darted away for a moment before returning to his. "I’d like to change our sleeping arrangements.“

He knew what she was suggesting and it seemed his brain had frozen. He could formulate no response and couldn’t even move past her statement.

"I think we should sleep like this from now on. And I’ll be the one to break the news to my brother and my dad, though it’s really none of their business.” She shook her head and got that determined expression that meant there was no talking her out of this. "If sleeping next to me, helps you get a better night’s rest, then it helps you be a better Avatar and it’s better for the rest of the world.“

He stared at her a moment. The one benefit to his nightmares had always been her climbing into his bed to comfort him. The idea that he could skip the awful part and go straight to them snuggling under his blanket held definite appeal. But he felt obligated to point out the obvious. "I’m not sure everyone will follow that logic.”

“Anyone who doesn’t, has no idea how much sleep you lose, how awful it is when you have a bad dream, and how often it happens,” she said firmly. She took her hands off his back and squeezed her arms up between their chests so she could hold his face. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this, but I really don’t think it does. It’s such an easy thing to do, I mean, it’s no secret I like to be close to you. And if it helps you, I want to try it.“

He couldn’t have stopped the smile if he tried. "Yeah,” he agreed. "I’d like that.“

Her hands moved to the back of his neck and exerted light pressure, encouraging him to lie down against her. Once he had she whispered, "do you remember your dreams?”

He nodded. "They were nice.“

"I thought they must be.” Her arms settled around him again. "Do you want to share?“

"They were memories,” he said, closing his eyes and letting her scent and heartbeat surround him. "Things I’d kind of forgotten about Bumi and Kuzon and one of my last trips with Monk Gyatso.“ The dream or dreams had brought back a lot of memories, not just from that trip. "It was really nice to be reminded how much fun we had together, and how what I learned from them is still with me even though they’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: friends  
> Note: This was a train wreck of a speed writing exercise. I wanted to focus on Aang’s past friends for this prompt, leaving room to focus on Zuko and Sokka for the brothers prompt. But it took the whole thirty minutes to write Bumi’s piece. So I figured I’d take my next thirty minutes to do Kuzon and that’d wrap it up. Instead I had two scenes that went with a theme but not really with each other. After giving it a lot of thought, I figured I should be able to write bookends for the beginning and end to tie it all together. I’m a writer and this is the sort of puzzle my brain likes. But then my brain derailed and took off into the desert. I am so sorry.


End file.
